The Time We Share
by Charmpanda
Summary: The holidays have started up, and what better way to spend it than with the ones you love?
1. Chapter 1 You-Lily and Valerian

**Hello all! And happy holidays to you. :)**

 **How about we get into the holiday spirit with a fic idea that came to me at random? Some of you may be aware of my adoration for romance; despite that in real life, I couldn't execute** **anything related to the subject even if I wanted to. So this is a fic that features a collection of cute stories of how some of my favorite couples spend the holidays.**

 **Chapter 1-You**

 **Lily and Valerian**

Lily forced a pair of deep cerulean eyes open with a slight moan, surprised that she didn't wake up to a face full of her partner's messy raven hair. Valerian was usually stuck to her in the mornings, because in truth he was just a little baby who loved to be cuddled. She rolled on her side to sit up and yawn, deciding that she'd probably better go find her cheerful boyfriend. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed; which she made a mental note to make up before the morning ended, and slid off of it before slipping on a white robe She pulled off the arm of a chair that sat in the corner of their shared room. She tied the robe around her small frame and started for the door.

Lily patted through the chilly home, the sound of soft music advancing as she neared the kitchen. She stepped silently in the kitchen, tired ocean eyes slowly scanning the kitchen to see Valerian making two cups of strawberry parfait as he hummed gently to the music that played from his phone. He moved past the dining room table in one graceful movement to turn off the stove, placing the two parfait cups respectively next to two, pancake filled, porcelain plates that sat on the table in the process. He cheerfully spun on his heel to face Lily, dark lavender eyes focusing on the smaller female in an endearing stare.

"Good morning Val." Lily groaned groggily, a hand coming up to rub her eyes as well as sweep her lavender bangs from her eye. "You decided to make breakfast?" It wasn't uncommon for Valerian to randomly do very sweet things, but she really didn't expect him to get up early and cook today. Especially sense he was exhausted from a Christmas Eve party last night, and would've most likely wanted to stay in bed and snuggle all morning. Lily's eyes narrowed, "What are you planning?"

"Planning?" Valerian darted over to her and lean down to place a kiss on her forehead. He then strode over to the dining table and pulled out a chair for her, which she graciously sat down in. "What makes you think I'm planning something?" He pulled out a chair across from her and sat down.

"You made breakfast." Lily stated simply.

"That's uncommon?"

"Given the present situation, yes. You want something."

Valerian raised an eyebrow, "Do I?"

Lily drew a smirk, "Mhm. And you're going to tell me."

"Am I?"

"Just wait until we're finished eating." Lily threatened playfully. Valerian leaned back in his seat with a curious smile.

Valerian swiftly darted passed the kitchen and disappeared behind a corner down a hall. He and Lily had already finished eating, washing the dishes, and making up the bed; which prompted Lily to begin her attack to make Valerian tell her what he wanted. She dashed after him with a devious grin. She followed him back into their bedroom. Valerian yelped, feeling Lily tackle him to the bed. Valerian collapsed on his back with a small cry just in time to have Lily land on him. She sat her knees on his thighs and pinned his hands above his head by holding his wrists together. With her free hand, she danced and flitted her fingers across his neck and chest in an all out tickle assault. Valerian instantly exploded in laughter, for the seventeen year old was far too ticklish for his own good. Valerian squirmed helplessly in failed attempts to push Lily off of him. Lily let out a triumphant cackle at his painless suffering. "So, will you tell me what you wanted this morning? It was a good meal by the way." She teased sardonically, lifting her hand from his neck.

"So uncool." Valerian panted, but he shook his head in determination. Lily hummed in response, returning her hand to innocuously torment him. It only took a few more seconds for Valerian to give up. "Okay okay!" He shouted desperately, wiggling violently and earning a simper from Lily. She slid off of him and watched him catch his breath while giving a begrudging glare. She couldn't help but smile. "So what'd you want?" She murmured.

"To go outside." Valerian answered bluntly, heaving himself into a sitting position next to her and leaning against the bed's backboard. His eyes trailed over to one of the bedroom windows. It was very dark outside, despite it being the afternoon. Snow covered their front yard, blanketed the streets, and tipped the trees as well as other houses and cars. Lily followed his childishly longing gaze. "I distinctly remember you hating the cold." She remarked on a mumble. She herself would much rather stay inside, snuggled up with Valerian and exchanging gifts with him.

"I do." The older teen chimed, glancing back at her for a moment. "But I really want to go outside. Kirron refused to play with me yesterday because he was too busy decorating the entire world with Emily. Soooooo I want to go outside and play." Lily groaned, "Wouldn't you rather stay inside?"

"No." Valerian whined, slumping his shoulders. "Mm, but I don't mind I guess. I've been wanting to see your reaction to the present I got you anyway." He seemed to perk up a bit, witch in turn made Lily feel guilty. It was very often that Valerian chose not to ask for things, even though he really wanted it. And though she was painfully curious as to what he got her, she supposed that sense she wasn't able to find a gift for him; she should humor him at least. She blew a sigh, "No, don't worry. We can go." Valerian's usually lazy demeanor instantly faded away to reveal the excitement of a small child. He jumped from the bed and scampered into the closet, emerging a couple of seconds later with a almost black, navy blue winter coat. He swiftly pulled it on before pulling on a pair of boots and a scarf. Lily had to smile at his spry enthusiasm. She then began to get ready to face the cold as well.

* * *

Valerian's boots crunched against the thick snow as he stepped off the front porch. He glanced around at the other houses of the neighborhood. All fine, warm, and adorned with Christmas lights and snow. There was no one else outside either. Valerian smiled, gazing up at the sky in enchantment. It was dark azure, with glowing streaks of green and purple spiraling through it. He looked down at Lily, who stood cautiously to his right and tightly holding her white winter coat against her body. "It's cold." She mumbled lowly. Valerian laughed, poking her cheek. "Sure it is, but isn't it pretty?"

"I suppose." Lily's tone lacked any form of enthusiasm.

"Aww. You're such a stiff Lily." Valerian teased, giving her a playful shove. It sent her falling backward. She landed in the thick snow with a grunt. She sat up, brushing snow from her faint lavender hair. "A stiff am I?" She growled. She packed a bit of snow into a large ball and hurled it at him. It smacked him straight in the back of the head before exploding into snowflakes and hitting the ground. Valerian turned his head to look at her with an amused smirk. "So that's how we're playing it, huh Miss Lily?" He kneeled down and formed his own snowball, then he tossed it at Lily's face. The latter lead out a cheerful scream and batted the snow off her face, before getting to her feet with three snowballs tucked in her right arm. "This means war Mister Hope!" She declared playfully, chucking each and every snowball at Valerian. The raven haired male retaliated by smacking the younger in the shoulder with a giant snowball. The two's playful battle went on for a straight hour, ending with both teens sprawling out in the snow and panting in exhaustion. Chunks of white covered their coats and clusters of tiny snowflakes peppered their hair.

"You make for quite the admirable opponent Lily." Valerian joked fondly, turning his head to look at the girl who lied next to him. "Thanks for coming out here with me. You're so precious." He mumbled warmly, his jovial tone dropping to one of solemn gratitude. Lily chuckled lightly, reaching out to pluck a few snowflakes from his pitch black hair. "You're welcome. I had a lot of fun." She replied gently. The pair sat in silence for a while. Valerian sat up.

"How about we spend the rest of the day inside. And wouldn't you like to see your present?"

Lily rocketed to her feet with an excited nod and a grin.

* * *

Lily smiled as she plopped on the bed next to Valerian, tucked in a white robe pulled over a loose night gown and her hair still a little damp from the hot shower she just took. He sat leaning against the bed's backboard with two thermoses full of hot chocolate in his hands, dressed in a royal blue sweatshirt and pajama pants. He handed her one of the thermoses. She took it graciously and took a sip. A delicious, hot, milky chocolate spread through her mouth.

"It is well?" Valerian asked.

"Perfect." Lily hummed, resting her head on his shoulder. Valerian sighed contently, letting his head fall on hers. The two spent their time talking about nothing until both thermoses were clean of any chocolate substance.

"Ready for your present now? Darling?" Valerian queried, getting a nod from Lily. He slipped from the bed and walked the thermoses to the kitchen, where he washed them out and put them away. He returned to the room only seconds later, catching sight of Lily staring curiously at him. He giggled softly at how adorable she looked. He vanished into the room closet and reappeared next to Lily with a medium sized white box decorated with shimmery blue snowflakes and a shiny blue bow. "Here you are." He crooned gently, settling the box in her lap. Lily inspected the box cheerfully before carefully removing the wrapping paper. She opened the box only to find a smaller box inside. It was a fine case encrusted with blue velvet. She grinned at how cheesy a box inside a box was. She lifted the blue velvet box into one hand and flipped the silver latch that kept it closed with the other, half expecting to find another box inside. Instead her cerulean eyes brightened and widened with a slight gasp upon sight of a bracelet inside. It was a fairly expensive looking bangle made of rose quartz and adorned with a brilliant white pearl. She twisted the bangle in her fingers, watching as it's smooth, pale pink surface took on a different sheen when faced in a different angle of the light. She played with the pearl fir a bit as well. She slid the bangle back into the blue velvet box, and reposed it on the oak wood of her nightstand.

"You aren't disappointed?" Valerian wondered aloud.

"Far from it!" Lily cheered jubilantly, collapsing on him in a hug. "It's perfect! It's very pretty! I love it so much!" She cried with glee. Valerian hummed warmly, absolutely charmed by her joy. He wrapped his arms around her to return the embrace, affectionately patting her back and stroking her soft tresses. She pulled away after a long minute of squeezing him. "But Val, I couldn't find anything to suit you. I'm really sorry." Her tone was sullen as she lowered her chin in a sorrowful bow. Valerian lifted her chin with an index finger and forced her to look at him. "You're so silly," he chuckled softly, catching her by surprise. "Listen. You've already given me a pretty special gift. It's precious and priceless, unique and different, cute and meaningful. Know what it is yet?"

Lily shook her head gingerly.

"You." Valerian stated, poking her heart. "I only ask that you stay with me. It's the only thing I want."

"Awwwww." Lily whined. She tossed her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. He returned the gesture.

"You're such a cutie." Valerian laughed after the two had pulled away, pulling her against himmin a tender cuddle. "I love you a lot."

"Not nearly as much as I love you … Valerian."

 **Oooooo! I just love cute things like this!**

 **Lily Evans belongs to the beloved Silverswirls. Thank you so much for lending her to me. I don't know as much about Lily as I do Emily, so I do hope I didn't disappoint.:) Thanks again. Also, consider this your first little Christmas present from me. You are too kind to me and I thank you for it. Valerian is all mine.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Leave review, and remember that feedback is love! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Comfort and Joy-KirronEmily

**Hello all! Happy holidays to you! :)**

 **I meant to get this** **precious thing up yestrrday, but I was feeling very sick and lazy so unfortunately ... that didn't happen. This chapter features literally my all time favorite couple! So do enjoy my beloved readers. :)**

 **Chapter 2-Comfort and Joy**

 **Kirron and Emily**

"You aren't cold?" Emily's dark azure eyes trailed over her partner's porcelain torso. He lied comfortably on the white sheets next to her, his arms spread out lazily and his dark lavender eyes darting around their bedroom aimlessly. It was decorated with strings of colorful Christmas lights and reefs. Emily had put an angel as well as a nutcracker on both she and Kirron's dresser. There was a mini Christmas tree stationed in the corner of their room. And that wasn't even half of it. The happy couple had stayed up until three in the morning, singing, dancing, and covering every square inch of their house in festive decor. It was around eleven in the morning now, and the slightly manically decorative couple were jus chilling in bed; both sleepy from their decor party last night.

"No. I am very fine." Kirron rumbled lowly, "How are you Kitten? Are you chilly?"

"Chilly's an understatement." Emily giggled, shrugging as a response to a large chill that rushed through her body. Kirron smiled with a playfully cocky tip of his head, "I can fix that Emily." He purred heavily.

"By going to turn up the heater for me?" Emily guessed.

"… … … … … … … … Yes, that's definitely what I meant." Kirron murmured sarcastically. Emily exploded in laughter as she peered down at his disgusted expression, knowing very well that he was inquiring that he would cuddle her. He smiled at her, for the very perception of her presence when she laughed was so endearing to him. He slid from the bed and ambled over to the thermostat stationed on the wall to the right of their doorframe. He punched in a few buttons, receiving a deep hum from the house to announce that the temperature had risen. He returned to the bed, climbing into it with a sigh and pulling the black duvet up to his chin. He rolled on his side and faced the wall.

"Thanks." Emily told him.

"Anytime Lovely." Kirron mumbled. He felt Emily's arm fold over his waist and tug him toward her gently. Kirron was quick to oblige. He turned on his side to face her with a grin. Draping his arms around her smaller waist, he gently pulled her to him in a cuddly embrace. Emily rested her head on him and threw an arm around him as well. She moved a hand up to caress his cheek. Kirron's eyes fell closed contently as he felt her 'trace the contours of his face.

"Can we drop by the orphanage later this afternoon?" Emily queried softly. Kirron popped his eyes open, "The orphanage?" He had nothing against kids. In fact, he kind of liked them. But he had no idea how to handle children.

"The kids asked if I'd bring you last I visited." She elaborated.

"All right. Have any tips for me?" Kirron agreed simply, brushing a hand through her hair.

"Try not to look so intimidating." Emily stated.

"Meaning?" Kirron raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk.

Emily poked him. "Don't stare, smile, and try not to walk like a model who just achieved world domination.

"I do not walk like a model that just achieved world domination." Kirron defended in the form of a loud laugh.

"Yes you do!" Emily laughed. "That's why you're laughing. You know it's true! Ask anyone, and they will tell you that you walk like a model that just achieved world domination!" The two laughed about that for a while. Emily made a whole bunch of offhanded jokes about it too. Kirron had even called Bryson to ask his opinion, and the boisterous male screamed a big "Heck yes" over the phone. That of corse had caused another spout of mirth from the albino and the sandy blonde. Kirron sighed, squeezing Emily to his heart and mumbling his adoration for her and her cheery personality into her wisps of blonde hair. Emily stayed silent for a while, just basking in her own thoughts and listening to his sweet nothings. "Hey Kirron, have you ever wanted to be held before?" It was a silly question; but as long as they've been together, he had never once asked to be held.

"Nope. I prefer you in my arms." Kirron answered.

"I want to try holding you some time though." Emily admitted.

"We can attempt when we return from the orphanage if you would like."

"Sounds good." Emily closed her eyes, snuggling up to him. Kirron returned the gesture.

* * *

Kirron gazed up in slight fascination at the red brick mansion that towered over he and Emily. Fresh snow poured over its roof and some snowflakes stuck to the mansion's many glass windows, of which curtains were drawn.

"This is an orphanage?" Kirron wondered.

"Uh huh." Emily replied, shivering slightly in the cold air. "A lot of poor kids stay here. A really nice woman runs it, and Keily visits this place all the time." She trotted up to the front door, but wasn't able to open it do to the bundle of presents she bought for the children tucked in both arms. Kirron chuckled at her. Before patting up to her and knocking on the mahogany door. The door slid open with a gradual creek, revealing a tall, middle aged woman illuminated by a dim and comfortable light coming from inside. Her complexion was a warm olive tan with a graceful sheen. She had gentle and inviting features with a set of calm, emerald green eyes. Her cherry colored hair fell to her shoulders in subtle waves. She was dressed in a simple blue gown, a pair of matching slippers that tapped against the threshold as she stood completed her outfit.

"Emily. Welcome back Dear." She sang gently. "And I'm assuming this is Kirron?" Her green eyes flickered to the albino male, getting a nod from him. "Well come on in. It's been quite a while sense you've visited and it'll be great to get to know your boyfriend." She politely stepped aside, allowing for Emily and Kirron to enter the warmth of the welcoming mansion. The red headed woman lead them to the living room. It wasn't decorated for the holidays, with the exception of a few stockings that hung loosely from the fireplace. A fire flickered softly, resonating a calming heat through the room. Several children played with each other in the center of the floor, each and everyone of them everting their attention from their current activities to stare at Kirron and Emily.

"Emily! Emily! Emily!" It didn't take long for the many children to rush over to Emily and crowd around her in a hug, all bombarding her with a thousand questions.

Emily giggled endearingly, handing her presents off to Kirron to give all of the excited kids a giant hug. "Hey everybody. You doing well?" A bright smile graced her features upon receiving nods from them all.

"Emily is this your boyfriend?" Lucy, a tiny, pale skinned girl with shoulder length black hair and large green eyes queried giddily. Her hand found Kirron's jacket and she gave it a light tug. Kirron was about to give the girl an irritated glare until Emily shot him a look. So instead he just blinked. "And who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Lucy Johnson." Lucy answered proudly. Kirron tried to think of what to do next. He kneeled down with a polite grin. "Well. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lucy Johnson." He chuckled, placing the presents on the wood floor next to him to lightly kiss Lucy's hand. Lucy immediately giggled.

"Are you a snow prince?" She asked in amusement, eyes brightening with curiosity.

"What makes you ask?" Kirron queried.

"Well." Lucy sang, swaying side to side playfully. "You talk all weird and use really big words like princes do. And you wear a really fancy coat, and princes wear really fancy clothing. And you're super duper tall like princes are. And snow because you're all white like snow." Kirron whipped around to stare in disbelief at Emily, earning an explosion of laughter from her. "So Kirron, are you a snow prince?" She teased in between laughs.

"No." Kirron stated blandly, unable to get the joke of which he was apparently the brunt of. Before he knew it, the children had left Emily to crowd him with questions.

"Are you Emily's prince then?"

"Yeah. Are you gonna carry her away on your noble steed?"

"When will you marry her?"

"What kind of ring do you have for her?"

"Will you do it in front of the whole world?"

"How many children do you want?"

"Do you think you'll have a lot of kids?"

"Will you live happily ever after?"

"You better be the best husband ever Buster."

"Yeah treat her right."

"Oh wow, now I'm being threatened. What on earth am I going to do." Kirron deadpanned, feigning fear.

"We can do more than you think Big Guy."

"Yeah, don't underestimate us." In know time the kids started piling all over him, laughing and screaming jovially as they playfully attacked him. Kirron collapsed to the wood floor on his back, unable to hold the weight of twenty kids all over his entire body. "Uh … Emily? … please? … help? Wh-what do I do?" Kirron called. Emily put a hand over her mouth as she let out a stream of giggles. The sight of multiple children playing all over Big Bad Kirron was truly quite hilarious. She chuckled lightly as she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. She eventually did help him though in announcing that she had brought presents for the kids. They all quickly leapt off Kirron and ran to the center of the room, where Emily had set the presents. Emily strolled over to Kirron with a grin, leaning on him. Kirron tossed a casual arm around her.

"How do you deal with them?" He mumbled. Emily gave him a playful shove.

"They're a lot of fun, and very very sweet."

Kirron shrugged. Emily leaned back against him once more, a warm smile gracing her features as the kids tore into their little bags of joy. She felt a kiss discretely touch the top of her head. She looked up at Kirron, who only smiled down at her. "They are very cute." He admitted, returning his attention to the children.

* * *

It had gotten late by the time the couple had returned home. And to Emily's dismay, the road was full of traffic and bad drivers; meaning about a full forty five minutes of a road enraged Kirron. The albino slid Emily's car door open. He tapped her shoulder, as the girl was still in the passenger seat with a book in hand and her headphones on. The blonde glanced at him. Before pulling off her headphones and shoving them into her pocket and sliding the book into the glove compartment.

"Oh … you're okay. I was for sure you would've died of irritation by now." She remarked tauntingly as Kirron helped her from the car.

"You're silly." Kirron chuckled. He and Emily gazed around the neighborhood for a while. They observed all the lights and decorations that adorned the houses. Their house was especially good looking. A gloved hand wrapped around Emily's wrist as Kirron lead her to the front door. The two stepped in their house and kicked off their flaked with snow boots and Kirron hung he and Emily's coats on a rack. Kirron plopped on the living room couch, his curious eyes trailing over to the gifts that sat under the Christmas tree stationed grandly in the corner of the living room. Emily laughed as she plopped down next to him.

"You wouldn't happen to be ready to exchange gifts with me, would you Emily?" The blonde elbowed him. "I was actually hoping if you could show me something before we started." She mumbled.

"Of course. What is it that you wish to see?" Kirron chimed.

"Your grandfather." It had taken quite a while for her to get those two grave words out; as she knew that just like her mother, Angel Hope was a touchy subject for Kirron. She looked to see that Kirron had stiffened, but he nodded.

"Just wait here a moment." He said softly, patting her shoulder and then disappearing out of the room. He returned a couple of minutes later with a large photo with an ornate, dark oak frame in hand. He reclaimed his seat next to Emily and handed the picture to her. Emily held it in her hand cautiously. In the photo there was a man. He was tall with a slightly muscular build, looking as though he was in his late thirties. He had a velvety porcelain complexion and soft, friendly features. His thick messy hair was colored snow. His calm eyes were an inquisitive dark lavender. He sat on his couch with a little Kirron and little Valerian sitting happily on his knees.

"Oh wow. He's gorgeous. Oh my gosh. Valerian wasn't kidding when he said you looked just like him. That's where you got your albinism from. What was he like?"

"Like me, he was very curious." Kirron rumbled quietly, "He was a very calm, quiet, and intelligent man. He was always cheerful, always smiling. … He took Valerian and me everywhere. Wether it was as simple as going to the grocery store, or as fun as traveling to a new place. He told us all kinds of ridiculous stories, and he'd talk about his life tales and travels with us. Valerian and I would spend every summer and winter up at his huge, lovely manner. We always had a lot of fun just … doing whatever. He was much like you Emily, in the sense that he was good, positive, accepting, trustworthy, fun and friendly, affectionate. Losing him was so hard. I could barely accept it, and the same was said for Valerian, Mother and Father."

"How old was he in this picture?" Emily wondered, glancing back at the picture with the young looking man and his grandsons.

"Sixty." Kirron replied.

"No way, he looks way younger. What caused his death?"

"We lost him to cancer." He whispered. Emily leaned over and placed a loving kiss on his cheek. She put the photo on the table and wrapped her arms around him to hold him close and tight. She felt him relax, his head resting on her chest.

"There, how does this feel?" Emily asked.

"You're really warm. It's nice, I still prefer to hold you though." Kirron murmured, snuggling up to her. Emily giggled at him a bit. "I like being held by you. You're really big and ridiculously warm." The two sat talking for a while. Emily commented on random stuff and made a bunch of jokes to brighten the mood. It worked. Kirron ended up knocking Emily off the couch who in turn jumped on him, and the two were locked in playful wrestling for about half an hour.

"All right I give up, I give up!" Emily cried, feeling Kirron's knee land on her back gently as he pinned her to the floor and forced her arms to her side. Kirron snickered, sliding off of her and helping her to her feet. He pulled her to kiss her playfully before the two strolled into the kitchen to make a batch of cookies together.

* * *

Hours had passed and the couple spent their time eating hot cookies together and chatting. By the time it was two hours till midnight, the pair had finished eating. And right now, exchanging gifts was on Kirron's mind. He and Emily found themselves sitting next to their decorated Christmas tree. Emily grinned at Kirron's childlike excitement. Kirron picked a present from the tree, one that he had created. It was a royal blue with a glossy purple bow. He handed it off to Emily. She opened it giddily. She pulled a box coated in red velvet from it. She flipped it open. A silver necklace with a pendent; that being a bycolor of blue and purple sapphire, sat snug inside.

"Where did you find this?" Was Emily's first response, her sapphire eyes lighting up as she pulled it from its reposed spot in the box. "It's so beautiful." Kirron chuckled smoothly and briefly kissed her nose. Emily enjoyed the short affectionate moment.

"I had it custom made, I thought a bycolor sapphire would be perfect, sense it fits two of your favorite colors into one beautiful stone." He explained smugly, leaning back. Emily whined delightfully, dangling the piece of jewelry in front of her face before returning it to its box. Kirron grinned as the satisfying feeling of pleasing his girlfriend washed over him. Emily tackled him in a hug. "Now time for your present." She murmured against his neck, pulling away. She pulled one of five presents left under the tree and handed it out toward him. Kirron handled the box with care, despite the excitement bubbling around inside. He pulled out its contents, jus staring at the object for a straight fifteen seconds. It was an intricate watch plated with gold. The face of the clock was a giant ruby and red spinel decorated the rest of the luxurious item.

"How much did this cost?" He gasped in aw.

"Not telling." Emily sang jubilantly, giving a teasing wink and sticking her tongue out. Kirron growled irritably, but had to smile, "I love it Emily."

"I know." The blonde simpered. He returned the watch to its encasing. And from there, he and Emily exchanged the other gifts present under the tree with one another. Both had gotten each other the latest book of the series they were reading, which had aroused mirth between the two. Their other two gifts exchanged were a stuffed animal and scented lotion. Kirron had gotten Emily a little kitten plushy, and Emily had gotten him about six bottles of different scented lotion.

* * *

"I'm off to shower." Emily announced, swiveling around the corner down the hall to get to her bedroom.

"I'll come." Kirron purred, mischievously trailing after her once he was finished straightening up the present mess they made in the living room. Emily pivoted on her heel once she reached the threshold of their open bedroom door, hands on her hips and a stern look developing in her eyes. "Nope, I don't need any of (your) help thank you." She scoffed.

"Oh Emily, what ever do you mean by that?" Kirron feigned innocence, giving puppy eyes and blinking. Emily crossed her arms over her chest with a scowl. Kirron smirked, before darting out of sight. Emily sighed with a half grin and stepped into the bathroom, mumbling incoherently to herself about how weird he was.

* * *

The two were in bed soon after they had finished their separate showers.

"I swear, you are the only macho man in the world who likes scented lotion. You're so strange." Emily commented against his neck, her arms thrown loosely around him as he held her in his arms and they snuggled one another. She could smell the fresh scent of one of the lotions she bought him on his skin.

"In the best way Emily." Kirron declared, his hands tangling around in her hair.

"But of course you are." Emily sighed sardonically. "You are just toooo amazing." There was clear sarcasm traveling in her tone.

"Amazing doesn't even begin to describe my awesomeness."

"You're right." Emily smiled.

"But you, My Precious Little Ecstasy; are far more important than you may think. You are amazing too." He felt her smirk against his skin.

"You must be a thief, because you stole my heart." She joked.

"Oh God Emily more puns?" Kirron groaned, "Okay okay, let's play. Do you have an overdo library book? Because you have fine written all over you."

Emily giggled excitedly. She really loved this game of theirs. "I lost my number, can I have yours?"

"You must be exhausted, sense you've been running through my mind all day."

"You're so hot you melt my heart."

"If beauty were time, you'd be eternal."

"I would shake your hand, but I was told never to touch a masterpiece."

Kirron exploded with laughter at that one. "You're as sweet as three point one four."

"Awwww. Where's the police? You're under arrest for capturing my love." Kirron wasn't able to think of anymore so he just listen to Emily happily drop her puns. She quieted down after speaking about ten more of her lane pickup lines. She snuggled her head into Kirron's warm chest and nuzzled up to him. She could tell that sleep had already grabbed a tight hold of him. She blew him a goodnight, getting a barely audible and sleepy grunt from him. And soon sleep had taken complete control of the both of them.

 **Oh, I just adore these two too much! And I looooove writing them cuddling and playing together. Not to mention Emily's endearing passion for lane pickup lines. Though ... I must admit I love them as well, as I often waist time looking up and creating them. Teehee :p**

 **Thank you once again Silverswirls for lending me your Cherubic Little Emily. As always I hope I didn't disappoint, and consider this my second little present to you. Thank you for being so fun and sweet toward me. I appreciate it. I have one more little gift for you; I think you know who it's about, and then we'll move on to my presents for Pandore ... and then my sister. *mumbles off to the side* if she actually reads it. Eheehee. :)**

 **Thank you lovely readers, happy holidays, see you in the next chapter.**

 **Do leave a review, and remember that feedback is love! ;)**


End file.
